The Beast Wars
by CrimsonAngelXIII
Summary: A cross between The show and BN. We are the Beast Navis. We are superior to the Human Navis in every way. We are independent, we are strong, and we are intelligent. We must eliminate the inferior race, and assume our rightful places as the rulers of all!
1. Prologue

The Beast Wars

Summary: We are the Beast Navis. We are superior to the Human Navis in every way. We are independent, we are strong, and we are intelligent. We must eliminate the inferior race, and assume our places as the rulers of the net!

Prologue: We are the Beasts!

I lion-like Navi ran across the Cyberworld, deleting all who got in his way. He was tall and had a design similar to Beastman's, yet different. He growled. He tore open a hole in a panel and jumps in. He was now in a Cyber-jungle, standing in front of a palace in a large clearing. "The master waits my return." The lion-like Navi ran inside.

"Slash Beast, welcome back." Greets a beetle-like Navi.

"Thank you, Gravity Beetle." Slash Beast continues to run through the palace, greeting his companions.

"Slash Beast, You're back."

"Yes, Master, and with what you asked."

"Very good. Set it down and leave."

"Leave, but…"

"NOW!"

"Yes sir!" Slash Beast left. No one but the black figure was left.

"Eh, he, he, he, he, he, he, he! Finally, data from NebulaGray! My creation is nearing completion. Once it's complete, Megaman and his friends will be history! Eh, he, he, he, he, he, he, he! Eh, heh, eh, heh, eh, he, he, he, he, he, he!" (That's one stupid laugh) Little did the figure know, he was being spied on.

"Sir, he has completed phase one, what shall we do?"

"Jack out, Crashman."

"Yes sir."

"Oh no you don't!" The man was no longer in a cloak. He was not Beast like the others, instead he was tall and… bald. But with a thick head rather then a helmet. He had two claws on his arms, growing out of his wrists. He also had a large cape and jets on his boots.

"Huh? HHRRAAGHH!"

"Crashman, Crashman! … … Sir, we have a problem."

END CHAPTER 


	2. Chapter I: Origin of the Beasts

Vuplix 1000: Ah, another favorite writer of mine reviewing my stories, I consider it an honor. Well, I make all my prologues short, but I like to leave cliffhangers at the end of them (And pretty much every chapter…). So, I'll make future chapters longer. And if you find anything that you think needs to be worked on, tell me and I'll fix the problem.

Ri2: What happens to Crashman will be explained in this chapter. And yes, I want Sigma to have a stupid laugh.

Chapter I: Origin of the Beasts

"Shademan Deleted" 

"Yeah!" Megaman yells. "New record!"

"We ranked an S. Well, I guess tomorrow we'll try beating Laserman with an S rank."

"Hey Lan, behind you!"

"Huh?" Lan was knocked out.

… … … … …

"Wh, what? Where am I?"

"Welcome, Lan Hikari."

"Who are you, and where am I?"

"I am Johnson. On my left is, Johnson, Johnson, and Johnson, and on my right is Johnson, Johnson, and Johnson."

"What?"

"It was a joke."

"Oh…"

"You are in a top secret military base in the Sahara desert. We are from the US government and were sent to take you, Chaud Blaze, and Sean Obhiro. You three are the greatest net battlers on the face of the earth, and we need you. The world needs you."

"Again? This is the second time this week (He just beat NebulaGray two days ago)!"

"A hero's work is never done. Here is the mission. My Navi, Crashman was sent to a palace in the cyber-world where Beast-Navis were gathering…"

"Beast-Navis, I thought they were only legends!"

"No. When Alpha was created, the original net for Navis came to exist. But Navis were not the occupiers. The Beast-Navis were. Bass was to be their king when he was finished, which took longer then expected and ended in disaster. Everything you know about Alpha and the original net is a lie, created by our government, to conceal the great accident we had made. No one in Electopia, Netopia, or anyone knows this! No one but the US. The Beast-Navis think they are superior in power, wisdom in battle, and intelligence. They now have a new leader, Sigma, who is leading them to world domination. You must destroy Sigma with the help of Chaud Blaze and Sean Obhiro."

"Sean? He's here? Where? I haven't seen him in a long time!"

"You will meet on the battlefield. Are you ready, Lan Hikari?"

"Yes, Mr. Johnson!"

"Please, just Johnson."

… … … … …

"They are coming…." Sigma was under his cloak and had his back turned to Slash Beast. "You know the plan, correct?"

"Yes, master…"

"Good. Then move out!"

"Yes sir!"

'_Those Beast-Navi's aren't as smart as they look…this may just work out for me…' _Sigma thought.

… … … … …

The Beast-Navis hurried into a cave. "My pets… Sigma… what is his next plan?" The two were unable to speak. They dropped the cyber-paper. "… … You've been good boys my pets, hurry along now, you must gather me more information." The two run off like normal animals. _'You won't win this time Sigma, I won't allow it…'_

… … … … …

"Twin Slasher!" Slash Beast cried. He cut air as to purple claws slash Megaman and Protoman.

"Jack-in, Draco, power-up!" Sean yells; the young child prodigy was now around the age of 11. Draco was a tall and muscular Navi, with red, yellow and orange armor, resembling the body of a dragon. He had no helmet; instead, his long silver hair was exposed. He also had a long blade, which was actually a dragon's tooth.

"Royal Stab!" Draco used his area steal to disappear from where he was to in front of Slash Beast, where he stabbed his dragon's tooth right through Slash Beast.

"Ouch…"

"_Slash Beast Deleted"_

END CHAPTER

Who was that who had the Beast-Navis as pets? What is Sigma's true plot? Why am I asking you in the frirst place, I already know! Well, who should the Navis face next, Volt Catfish, Ballistic Bulldog (My original character), or Magma Dragoon? You decide! (Hey, I gotta through at least a little fun into this fic!)


	3. Chapter II: The Program

Chapter II: The Program

Earthpaw: Yes, I watch Digimon and as I wrote this that's what I thought, but it is way different. Its not just Toe Animation's idea, many other shows, games, movies, manga and comics use the same idea. Still, this will be different then the Beast vs. Human wars in Digimon Frontier.

Anime Master ZERO: Wow… my favorite writer reviewing one of my stories. Cool. Anyway to answer your question, if my title resembles a Transformers series title, it's by pure coincidence, since I don't watch transformers. Maybe I saw the final battle in Transformers Armada and the movie, but that's about it. And yes, Earthpaw also said this is like the story of Digimon Frontier, and I know. Read my response to Earthpaw. And for Magma Dragoon, I think I'll leave him second for last now. The last one is going to be a massive beast. Sigma is gathering programs and Navi data to feed the monster, and make it strong enough for battle. No I'm not copying your idea. This is going to be much, much different.

… … … … …

It was another normal day in the Electopia nuclear missile program area. Guard Navis walked about the area carefully searching every area as always. But little did they know that they were being watched. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A high-pitched scream was heard. Everyone covered their ears and failed to notice the Dracula like Navi going straight for them. The scream continued. Shademan found a Navi sucked the Data from its body.

"You may stop now, Dark Dizzy." The scream ends. "I have deleted the guard Navis, now lets move in!" The voiceless Beast-Navi followed its master. Most Beast-Navis had no voice, only a select few could speak. They acted just like normal pets… with mutant powers. "There it is Dark Dizzy! The nuclear missile program our master needs!"

"Hold it!"

"Protoman and Megaman… what a surprise. Trying to stop me eh?"

"As always Shademan." Protoman replies. He readies his Long Blade.

"Dark Dizzy, Delete them!"

"EEEEEE!" It screams.

"Long Blade!" Protoman manages to cut off one of Dizzy's wings.

"Hmm?" The Bat looks at its severed wings. "EEEEE!"

"Bah, ha, ha, ha, ha! Shademan, it seems Sigma no longer needs you! I'll take your nuclear data… and your immortality data!"

"NO!" The shadowed creature swings his mace and throws it at Shademan. His immortality data was deleted along with him, while the nuclear data floats to him. The creature walks out of the shadows. He was a tall Bulldog like creature. He had Black and Navy Blue armor and always carried a large mace. He wore a black Mettaur helmet with a large spike on top.

"Destruction of humanity… End of the Human Navis… what else could I ask for?"

"Ballistic Bulldog!" Protoman says in surprise.

"Do you know you're wanted across the globe?" Megaman asks.

"Really? You two really know how to make a man feel special! Elemental Mace!" 25 of the spikes on his mace turn into ice, 25 into wood, 25 into steel (with lightning around it) and 25 were on fire. He throws his mace at Megaman.

"Megaman! Life Aura, battle chip in, Download!"

"Life Aura!" The mace shatters the aura and sends Megaman flying.

"Megaman, I'm jacking you out."

"Yo Protoman, need some help?"

"Hey Draco. Yeah, I could use a little help."

"You'll never defeat me!"

"Ballistic Bulldog, fall back!"

"M, Master? Without his cloak? Wait… you're a human type!"

"Fall back or die, your choice."

"I'll never listen to you!"

"Sonic Disrupter!"

"_Ballistic Bulldog deleted."_

"What in the world…?" Sean asks.

"Eh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… Hello agents."

"Sigma…" Protoman and Chaud say in unison.

"Eh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… Still remember me after all these years… eh?"

"How could we forget you? After what you did to us…!"

"Yes Chaud… fight now! Let the anger give you power!" Sigma yells.

"Wide Blade, battle chip in, Download!" Chaud yells.

"Stop Protoman, Chaud, let me win this fight."

"Who are you?"

"I know you hate Sigma for what he did, but this is my fight. Flame Hyenard, come!" A hyena like Beast-Navi runs towards his master. "Delete him Hyenard!" The Beast-Navi ran towards Sigma, ready to destroy. There were now two Hyenard's, One was on fire, but felt no pain and the other had sharp claws and teeth.

"Oh…"

"_Sigma Copy Deleted."_

… … … … …

"That Navi has some control over my beasts… he is becoming a very large thorn in my side. No matter, no one knows what happened today. Bring him in now Vile." A human-type Navi flew through a hole in the roof with Crashman. "Feed him to Dark Mantis… he doesn't sound happy to me."

"Yes sir."

"No, no, NO!" Crashman screamed.

"_Crashman Deleted."_

"And Vile…"

"Yes master?"

"Feed yourself to Mantis as well."

"W, What?" Sigma turns around. His eyes shine blue for a second and Vile flies into Dark Mantis's mouth. The door to Mantis's chamber then closes.

"What a shame… I was hoping to use Vile sometime. Oh well. What Dark Mantis wants, Dark Mantis gets." Sigma holds the nuclear program in his hand and laughs wickedly.

END CHAPTER


	4. Chapter III: X Style!

Another chapter! School is such a pain, and getting banned didn't help much either! Oh well, I'm back and I apologize for the previous chapter, I was in a hurry and didn't really think about it that much. Hope this chapter makes up for it. Note: Most Beast Navis look like the X series versions, in case you're wondering.

Chapter III: Awakening of the X Style!

"Eeeh, hee, hee, hee!" An Octopus-type Beast Navi blasted a cyber ship that was near-by, and stole the important Millennium Data on board. "Crawfish, Bubble Crab!"

"Yes sir?"

"Have you guys got the other data? We have to go before that pesky Megaman comes!"

"Sorry sir, but the Dark Data was deleted, that Navi deleted it with himself!"

"Dang it! No matter, there is only one other type of Dark Data in the net that wasn't destroyed by the WWW, and that was going to be used on their Life Virus. Boys, we're going to the old WWW server!"

"Not so fast Launch Octopus!"

"Megaman! Crawfish!"

"Way ahead of you master!" Crawfish launches one of his claws towards Megaman. "Barrier 100!" Megaman was surprised when the claw slammed through the barrier with ease and made a direct hit with Megaman's face. Bubble Crab's head grows to large green nails, made entirely out of solar energy. He then attempts to ram into Megaman, but instead rams into a Guardian statue.

"Bubble Crab! You idiot! Look what you did!" Yellow beams of energy rush through the sky and collide with the three Beast Navis. But instead of hurting them, it went down to the ground and shocked Megaman from the feet up. "You like my acting?" The bubbles surrounding them disappear. "I really think I should be in a movie or something, I've tricked master many times before with my acting."

"Yeah, you're great." Protoman says sarcastically as he beams in.

"Protoman!" Crawfish gasps.

"So what, we can take him down!" Launch Octopus encourages his teammates.

"What about me?" Draco also beams in.

"Crawfish, you take Protoman, Bubble Crab will take that new guy and I'll take down Megaman!" Launch Octopus attempts to blast Megaman with one of his 6 controlled missiles, and makes a direct hit.

"Anti Fire!" When the fire-based missile hit Megaman, the area flashed red and Octopus was covered in flames.

"GGAAHH! Why you…! 1000 Missiles!" Hundreds of missiles head Megaman's way. He quickly dodges one, but was hit by another. Hundreds more made direct hits with Megaman, sending him flying. "Heh, heh, heh."

"Elec Sword!" Octopus grabs the blade and snaps it in half. "Uh oh."

… … … … …

"Dragon Breath!" He opens his mouth and spits flames at Bubble Crab, who uses his bubble barrier to block the attack.

"You're wasting your time human-type! My Bubble Barrier can stop anything!"

"North Wind!" The barrier disappears. But a new one takes it place.

"Ha! In your face!"

"Sean!"

"I hear ya! Fire Blade, battle chip in!"

"Upgrade!" Draco yells. His armor glows yellow, along with his Fire Blade. His Fire Blade is soon transformed into a totally new weapon; it looked like the tooth of a dragon, with a dragon's head and neck as the hilt. "Dragon's Tooth!" Draco stabs the large tooth through the bubble and Bubble Crab.

"No!"

"_Beast Navi Deleted."_

… … … … …

"Any last words Crawfish?" Protoman asks, his sword to crawfishes neck.

"Yes. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Protoman deletes him.

"_Beast Navi Deleted."_

"Weakling."

… … … … …

"Take this!" Launch Octopus launches several more missiles at Megaman, who dodges each one. Launch Octopus punches then kicks Megaman. Surprisingly, he was pretty strong. When Megaman was down, Launch Octopus blasted him with more missiles. Megaman was now severely damaged.

"Megaman, I'm here to help."

"Hey, you're that guy who deleted that Sigma Copy!"

"Take this X-Data. Use it wisely, young one." As mysteriously as the Navi had appeared, he disappeared.

"Strange…" The X-Data begins to glow a Navy Blue and engulfs Megaman. When the light fades, an older, darker colored Megaman was standing where the younger one was.

… … … … …

"I don't believe it! Megaman is using X-Style!" An agent says.

"X-Style?" Lan asks.

"It's sort of like a Style-change, but different. It is when a Navi is completely transformed into either new Navi or an older version of him or herself. But X-Style is more then that, its power is unlimited, for it draws its power from the enemy itself! The X-Style makes any Navi as strong as, if not stronger, then Bass and Sigma combined! And there's a rumor, that it gives any Navi its opponents ability. But that's just a rumor. My point is, that with X-Style, Megaman can't possibly lose!"

"X-Style…"

… … … … …

Megaman touches Launch Octopus's arm and turns a bright red. His buster arm, instead of a buster, was now a rocket launcher. "Missile Barrage!"

"Hey! You can't do that! That's cheating!"

"_Beast Navi Deleted."_

"Uhng…" 

… … … … …

"What's wrong with Megaman?"

"Although X-Style is useful, only use it when absolutely necessary, for it drains a Navi of all its energy."

"Well, at least we won."

End Chapter 


	5. Chapter IV: Royal Battle!

Just so you know, I based the Bass in this chapter off of the manga version by Ryo Takamisaki.

Chapter IV: Royal Battle! The Beast King Vs. The Dark Lord!

"You understand I do not tolerate failure… don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"You are the greatest mercenary on the net, Dynamo. I would not like to delete you… but I will if I must. These Beast-Navis are unaware of my true plan, and I intend to keep it that way."

"Yes sir."

"Your mission is to delete Bass."

"That guy? Heh. He'll be simple."

"The last thing I need is a battle with the Beast-Navi king. I want him out of my way!"

"Understood, Master Sigma. With my years of military experience, training, and record of deleted Navis, I am the strongest Navi alive… next to you of course. But… I would like half of my pay now."

"Very well. 500, 000, 000, 000 (five-hundred million) zennys." Sigma hands Dynamo half of his money.

"Excellent… I will not fail you, sir."

… … … … …

"Lan, you have another mission. One of our spy Navis overheard a deal between Sigma and Dynamo."

"THE Dynamo? He's the net's second most wanted criminal!"

"I know. He has been paid five hundred million zennys to delete Bass. And that's only half of his money."

"Wow… one billion zennys to delete Bass."

"You must protect Bass from Dynamo. But you'll need more help then just your friends Sean and Chaud. Lieutenant Laika, you may come in."

"Laika?"

… … … … …

In an old Net palace, Bass sat meditating. "My people need me…"

"You aren't helping anyone Bass!"

"Dynamo… I've heard of you… Well… Sigma has told you o delete me, hasn't he?" Dynamo pulls out his double-edged saber.

"Yes. Prepare to be deleted!" Megaman, Protoman, Draco, and Searchman soon find Bass. But what they were surprised to see was Dynamo being deleted.

"_Dynamo Deleted."_

"You have no need to protect me Megaman. I am capable of deleting Sigma myself."

"Bass? How did you…?" Megaman asks.

"Delete him? He may have been strong for a normal Navi… but he was just another thorn in my side that I had to take out. I expected him to be stronger, actually."

"So you like challenges, do you Bass? Awaiting the day that you will find someone to nearly delete you? Waiting for someone to quench your thirst, heal your pain of hunger! I am that one, Bass. I will put you out of your misery!" It was none other then Sigma. He looked exactly like his grim-reaper form from X4.

"Sigma. The Beast-Navis are my people! You sacrifice them for your twisted reasons! They are mine to do with what I please! Not you!" Bass stands up, his eyes redder then ever. His hands were glowing purple as he stood up, ready to delete Sigma.

"Bass!" Megaman shouts.

"Stay back, Megaman." Searchman says. "This is Bass's business. Not ours."

"…" Megaman was silent.

"Lets see what you got, Bass!" Sigma used his sickle to cut an S on Bass's cloak then shot him with his laser eyes. "They are my minions now Bass. You lost them to me. You left them. And the best part is… they're doing what I say. They've started a rebellion with human-types, given me half the Data I need for Dark Mantis, and, they don't even know what I am!"

"Dark… Mantis?" Megaman asks. Bass's hand glowed purple as he punched Sigma into a wall.

"GAH!"

"Earthbreaker!" Bass slams his fist into the ground and shatters the ground beneath Sigma. Sigma floats away from the pit and rips off his cloak. His body was like a Skeleton, black cracked bones and pieces of Data flying everywhere from his core (He looks like Sigma from X8, the true Sigma).

"Sigma Blade!" Sigma slashes his saber, hitting Bass. Bass quickly floats back before being hit by the large black flames that streaked across the ground. Bass ripped off his cloak and flew into the air before firing at Sigma from his busters. "Sigma Slash!" Sigma does a horizontal slash and cuts through the energy bullets, vaporizing them. "This is your end, Bass." Bass closes his eyes and admits defeat.

"You are the only one next to Megaman to match my power, Sigma. I have failed my people…"

"They're my people now, Bass." Bass smirks. Two black weeds reach from the ground and wrap around Sigma's neck.

"Whose people?" Sigma explodes into millions of pieces.

"_Sigma Copy deleted." _

"Copy? Well Sigma. I wait for the day we really do fight. The day the fate of the Beast-Navis is sealed."

END CHAPTER

Well, Bass battles Sigma and Bass deleted him. Another Copy that is. And Laika and Searchman will be an important part of this story in the next chapter. Till then, I have seven more stories to update! Yay me!


	6. Chapter V: Showdown Part I

Chapter V: Showdown Part I 

"I think its time… Flame Hyenard, Bamboo Pandemonium, today we strike. Sigma must not continue to hurt you all."

… … … … …

"It's time I take my rightful place as king of the Beast Navis. It's time I delete the true Sigma!"

… … … … …

"Its time to take back the net, Megaman! The Beast Navis must be defeated!"

"I dunno Lan. I don't think they're evil at all."

"What?"

"I think that they're just following Sigma in fear. They don't even know he's a human-type."

"I guess you're right… then its time we take down Sigma!"

… … … … …

"Master Sigma!"

"Yes Gate?"

"Its time. They're here."

"Who's here?"

"Bass, Megaman, Draco, and Protoman. Along with all the US government Navis!"

"Anyone else?"

"One, he has two Beast Navi's with him, but we can't identify him."

"Wolf… figures."

"Wolf, sir?"

"An old friend of mine… figures he would come to destroy my great empire! Deploy all Beasts! Its time!"

… … … … …

"Here they come!" Draco yells. All the Beast Navis walk out of the palace door, with three Human Navis behind them.

"I command you all to stop!" Bass shouts.

"We only obey Sigma. Sigma is pure. Sigma is perfection. Sigma is our master!"

"He's brainwashed them…" Wolf says. He was a tall Navi with a scar under and above his right eye. He wore a brown body suit with his icon cracked and a rare wolf virus's head as his helmet and armor designed to look like a wolf's body, with armor resembling wolf claws on his hands and feet.

"Who are you?"

"Wolf. I know Sigma… he has several years of military training and has unbelievable power… never underestimate him!"

"Here he comes!" Draco yells.

"Master!" The Beast Navis say in unison as the make a path for their master and bow to him (Just so you know, he looks exactly like copy Sigma from X8. just with a cape.). He floated by on his throne chair with his silver gauntlets with thorns on the wrists on.

"My army… this is it… this battle determines our future! Go forth, and delete them all!"

"Delete! Delete! Delete!" They shout.

"The new world order is I! I am Sigma! Fear my wrath!"

"Delete! Delete! Delete!" The Beasts shout. They all launch their most powerful attacks on the heroes. There is a loud howl in the area and Wolf morphs into a large cyber-wolf. Wolf dodges every attack as Bass deletes his completely brainwashed people. Draco blasts several of them with fire and Megaman blasts them with his buster. Protoman attempts to get to Sigma but Vile V2 blocks him, inside his monstrous machine, Goliath.

"Looking for someone, Protoman?" Goliath grabs Protoman in its large hand.

"Let me go!"

"No. You must not end this empire! Sigma forever!"

"GGGAAAHHH!" Protoman screams.

"_Protoman Deleted."_

"Protoman!" Megaman yells.

"Heh, heh, heh. Crying over fallen comrades? That just shows me how weak you really are!"

"Dark Megaman (manga version)?" Megaman asks.

"Time to be deleted!"

… … … … …

"Well, master, things are all going according to plan."

"Good, Sigma. I'll send Zain over in a minute. It looks like you could use some help."

END CHAPTER 

And the two part showdown begins! Review!


	7. Chapter VI: Showdown! Part II

Chapter VI: Showdown! Part II 

Wolf ripped through hundreds of Slash Beast clones while using a dead Crush Crawfish's claw to cut all the Launch Octopus's in half. "Outa my way you loads of junk!" Wolf transforms and howls, calming the Beast Navis. "Well what do you know, it works on clones to!"

"Looking for someone?" Sigma had fully merged with Dark Mantis. The Beast Navi stood at half a mile high with large black and silver claws. His body was covered in a black, thick armor, and a purple armor on top for extra protection. Its eyes were large and red and he had demon horns on the sides of his head and a protected glass ball in the center of its forehead, protecting Sigma's head. His mouth was full of sharp teeth, along with some in his throat. He had large purple and black wings on his back and eight black and purple armored legs, which resembled the Dream (Life) Virus's.

"Sigma! What have you done to yourself!"

"I have purified myself of my former weaker form. Behold, Dark Mantis!" Sigma's regular voice was now a deep, menacing one. "Surrender fool!"

"Surrender? But the fun's just started!" Protoman jumps out from nowhere and uses a Long Sword on Dark Mantis's legs, but it had no effect. "Dang-it!"

"I thought Vile deleted you!"

"That load of Junk-data? I just deleted him!"

"I saw you die!"

"Actually, I used a Back-up chip then an Invisible chip."

"You are very resourceful Protoman… perhaps I've underestimated you!" Dark Rockman then slams into Dark Mantis's forehead and disintegrates. Megaman X-Style runs up with an upgraded version of a Mega-Cannon. The blast reflects off Dark Mantis and back at Megaman.

"AAHH!" He screamed.

"Need help?" Searchman, Zero and Serenade appear out of a red portal and blast Dark Mantis.

"Fools! I am invincible!"

"No one's invincible!" Draco blasts Dark Mantis's forehead with a fireball, but it reflects back to him.

"You underestimate me? The almighty Sigma?"

"Almighty? I highly doubt that! X-Buster!" Megaman yells.

"Dark Reflection!" This time, the blast comes back 100 times stronger. "Its Useless. Those who resist me have one destiny, death!"

"LifeSword!" Protoman swings the mighty blade, but it dissipates on contact. Serenade blasts Dar Mantis several times, but still nothing happened. "Perhaps he is invincible…" Bass rushes in and jumps up to Dark Mantis's forehead.

"Its over Sigma. Earthbreaker!" Bass unleashes the blast at Sigma's head, but instead of hurting Sigma, it blasted Bass to the ground. "Impossible!"

"Gah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Dark Mantis laughed. "Kneel before me!"

"Never!" Megaman fired at Dark Mantis's forehead again, when he noticed something. For no more then a second, the shield went down as the shot hit! "That's it! Draco, use you're fire-breath on Mantis's forehead and Bass use you're earth breaker as he does it! His shield goes down for only a second as you fire!"

"No!"

"Flame-breath!"

"Earthbreaker!"

"GGGYYYAAHHHH!" He screamed as he was deleted.

"We did it!"

"You sure did. You just did my job for me!"

"What the…?" A large black and purple Navi with Black torn up angel's wings floats down. He had long purple hair, which covered half his face and red eyes, with a scar caused by the claw of a Beast Navi under his eye.

"I am Lumine, the Black Angel, and Master of the 8 dimensions!" His body was covered in black armor with a demonic purple bodysuit underneath and a red glowing crystal in his chest.

"What business do you have here?"

"I have complete control over 8 of the 10 dimensions… and next is the Net and earth's dimension! I am neither Human or Navi, I am a god!"

"This guy's nuts!" Yelled Searchman.

"Show me what you've got! Last Judgment!" The sun shoots several beams of fire at the Navis. They all use life aura (except for wolf and serenade), but the beams rip through the barriers. "Its over!"

"Its never over!" Megaman blasts Lumine, piercing his armor.

"What the…?"

"You cannot escape!" Wolf yelled. He punched Lumine into the palace.

"I'll finish this! Earthbreaker!" The entire castle crumbled upon Lumine.

"We… we won!" Protoman said surprised.

"GGGGRRRRRAAHHHHH!" A large black snake tore through the ruble, with Lumine's armor on it.

"Fire!" Zero commanded. Everyone blasted the massive beast, deleting it, and finally ending the Beast Wars.

"We did it Megaman, we really did it!" Lan called through his PET.

"Yes, we… ungh…." Megaman faints.

"Megaman!"

"Don't worry Lan, he's just drained. Being in X-Style that long really tired him out." Said Sean.

Lan's POV 

After Lumine's defeat, everything returned to the way it was supposed to be. Bass got his rightful place as king of the Beast Navis, and Dark Mantis's remaining data was deleted. Zero finally found an operator, Dex's little bro, Chisau (I think that's how they spell it) and Wolf went back to the deepest areas of the Cyber-forest. So everything was back to normal. "I will rule the world!" Yep. Completely normal.

Fini 

So, Lan has to save the world again, Bass rules the beasts, and Wolf disappears. Well, perhaps I'll make a sequel, it depends on what you all want. Well, see ya!


End file.
